Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(4+2p)+7(p-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{4+2p}{)} + 7(p-1) $ $ {12+6p} + 7(p-1) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 12+6p + {7(}\gray{p-1}{)} $ $ 12+6p + {7p-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6p + 7p} + {12 - 7}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {13p} + {12 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13p} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $13p+5$